Blessure
by Yami Aku
Summary: OS : La routine, vole pour Dark mais qui finalement ce passe mal, il se prend une balle. Hiwatari va partir à se recherche et à la place de retrouver Dark blessé, c'est Daisuke. HiwaNiwa


**Série :** DN angel

**Genre : **Yaoi, euh, romance, euh, truc bizarre, lol. Nan, fic sérieuse, sans gros délire.

**Couple :** Satoshi/Daisuke.

**Note des auteurs :** Ben c'est ma toute première fic DN angel, alors ben je tente quelque chose dans le domaine, alors hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques, parce que je suis plus basé GW et HP donc je maîtrise moins le sujet. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il n'y a pas Krad dans cette histoire parce que ben, je ne le connaîs pas vraiment encore assez. Voili voulou ben place à l'histoire maintenant !!

**PS :** Désolé d'avance pour les fautes.

Les"" Sont pour les paroles de celui qui est à l'intérieure, mais sinon, quand il y a échange entre les deux, c'est forcément dans la tête.

**Blessure**

Encore une fois, il avait pour mission de voler un objet, cette fois ci, c'était un magnifique bracelet en argent incrusté de pierres précieuses, somptueux d'après sa mère. C'est pour cela, qu'à minuit moins cinq, il se trouvait sur le toit d'une maison pas trop éloignée, et qu'il était en train de se lamenter sur son pauvre sort.

- " J'en ai marre de faire ça toutes nuits, j'ai besoin de repos ! "

- Allons, pour ton information, c'est moi qui vais voler ce bracelet pas toi.

- " Oui mais tout de même."

Un sourire vint naître sur le visage de Dark, il savait très bien ce qui énervait Daisuke, il le savait même plus que bien. C'était le simple fait d'aller voler cet objet parce qu'il allait se retrouver avec de grande chance, face à Hiwatari. Satoshi Hiwatari, toute une grande histoire d'amour. Il fallait dire qu'il était toujours là, avec un nouveau plan pour le capturer et heureusement pour eux, ça n'avait jamais marché. Mais à l'école, c'était tendu entre Daisuke et le commandant, tout simplement parce que le roux ne savait jamais comment prendre le regard glace du jeune homme ou encore ses manières, ses attentions.

Il sortit de ses pensées au son de l'horloge.

- " Il est temps d'y aller Dark."

- Tu es pressé maintenant ?

- " Oui d'en finir. "

Dark fit appelle à With et deux ailes apparurent dans son dos. Discrètement il s'envola pour se poser assez prêt afin d'infiltrer le bâtiment.

o

Il était dans la pièce, tout semblait calme, Dark fit attention à tout ce qui l'entourait afin de ne pas se faire piéger comme un bleu. Il prit le bracelet et vite fait bien fait il sortit de la salle pour déguerpir rapidement. Il monta un escalier mais au détour d'un couloir il heurta quelqu'un.

- Aïe !  
- Te voila enfin Dark !  
- " Merde Hiwatari ! " Brailla Daisuke dans sa tête.  
- Oh commandant, je ne vous avais pas vu.

Hiwatari ne laissa même pas le temps à Dark de se relever qu'il était déjà devant lui avec un pistolet et une paire de menotte dans l'autre. Dark fit la grimace, apparemment, il n'avait pas l'attention de jouer ce soir.

- Rends toi Dark, saches que je n'hésiterais pas à tirer.  
- Oh mais je vous crois commandant, quoi que…

Il se releva et s'approcha du jeune homme qui arma le pistolet.

- Je doute que vous tireriez tout de même.  
- Ne joue pas les malins Dark.  
- Mais je ne joue pas.

Et rapidement, il baissa l'arme avant de disparaître au détour du couloir, de là exactement d'où il venait. Daisuke fulminait à l'intérieure.

- " Je t'avais dit qu'on aurait mieux fait de rester couché. "  
- Ouais, ouais, ne viens pas en rajouter une couche, j'ai gaffé, je le reconnais c'est déjà bien.  
- " Tu nous sors comment de là maintenant. "  
- Euh…ben…attend je vais trouver.  
- " T'as intérêt. "

Courant rapidement à travers la multitude de couloirs, il finit par prendre l'issus de secours et grimper quatre à quatre les marches pour arriver sur les toits. Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre le martèlement synonyme que la troupe de policier était à ses trousses et Hiwatari sûrement en tête, ou bien, il l'attendait déjà sur le toit. Il priait pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, Daisuke avait raison, il aurait mieux fait de rester se reposer, ils étaient tous les deux fatigués et il avait bêtement insisté pour faire ce vole ce soir et il l'avait dit lui même, on prendra une pause la prochaine fois.Il arriva sur le toit et ferma la porte derrière lui, bloquant avec le premier truc qui lui tomba sous la main, c'est-à-dire une vielle poutre.

- Sauvé.  
- Je ne crois pas Dark.  
- Merde.  
- Ton vocabulaire Dark.

Daisuke se mit à paniquer. Dark observa rapidement les alentours mais appart avec des ailes, il ne pourrait pas aller bien loin.

- " Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ? "  
- Ben comme toujours, nous en sortir.

Soupire, énorme soupire même de Daisuke. Hiwatari était fier de lui, il pu même lire dans les yeux du voleur sa détresse, apparemment son jeu de chat et de souris allait enfin porter ses fruits, il allait enfin pouvoir capturer Dark. Il fit tinter les menottes, un sourire aux lèvres. Il s'approcha rapidement du garçon afin de lui passer les bracelets, il était tellement préoccupé par un moyen de s'en sortir qu'il sentit juste le métal dur et froid contre son poignet.

- Et merde.  
- Je ne te le redirais pas à chaque fois, ton langage.  
- T'es là pour me faire prendre des cours de politesse maintenant.  
- Je fais d'une pierre deux coups.

Hiwatari et Dark entendirent des coups contre la porte, on voulait rentrer. Dark profita du sursaut du commandant pour tirer un peu sur son poignet, la paire de menotte glissa des doigts du jeune homme qui avait oublié de le rattacher à son poignet. Quel imbécile.  
Dark se posta sur le bord du toit, With apparu et peu de temps après de grandes ailes firent de même. Hiwatari le mit en joue.

- Ne fais pas ça Dark.  
- Tire, je t'en pris.

Hiwatari ne tira pas, Dark lui fit un sourire charmeur avant de s'apprêter à sauter dans le vide, il n'en n'eut pas le temps, la balle partit. Il tourna la tête et regarda, les policiers avaient fini par ouvrir la porte et l'un d'eux avait tiré. Dark tomba en arrière, Hiwatari se dépêcha de voir ce qui se passait, mais il le vit voleter difficilement loin d'eux. S'en prendre le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il s'élança à sa poursuite, dévalant rapidement tous les escaliers et essayant de le retrouver. Dans l'état où il était, il n'avait pas du aller bien loin.

With avait finit par le laissé au sol, dans une rue. Il avait du mal et Dark semblait en mauvais état. A peine le voleur eut il touché le dallage froid de la rue, qu'il se transforma. Daisuke appuya sa tête contre le mur, une main sur son ventre.

- " Dai, Dai, ça va ? "  
- J'ai mal.  
- " Calme toi, on va rentrer. "  
- Je t'avais dit, trop fatigué, resté couché.

Dark voulu dire quelque chose mais des pas dans la rue le fit se taire, Daisuke se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui même, il haletait tellement il avait mal.  
Hiwatari chercha le voleur, il en était sûr, il devait être par là. Il le trouva au coin d'une rue, mais la surprise fut que ce n'était plus Dark mais Daisuke. Il resta devant le jeune homme qui était aussi pâle que possible, la sueur perlait sur son visage, il avait la bouche à demi ouverte pour respirer. With semblait inquiet, il fixait la plaie. Le commandant vit le sang, trop de sang à son goût qui s'écoulait à travers les doigts du garçon.

- Niwa- kun.

Daisuke releva la tête doucement, il pu voir de part sa vision trouble, Hiwatari. Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour. Il s'écroula de fatigue au sol. Hiwatari le vit perdre connaissance et sans se poser de question, il le prit dans ses bras et rejoignit son appartement. With sur ses talons. Arrivé chez lui, il déposa le jeune garçon sur le canapé, et retira le vêtement pour voir la plaie. La balle avait traversée le flanc et était ressortit, une chose de bien. Il disparu dans la salle de bain et revint avec de quoi le soigner. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, mais en arrivant devant le jeune garçon, il n'avait pas pu, il n'avait vraiment pas pu l'emmener au poste afin de l'arrêter pour de bon.

Il nettoya la plaie et la banda, il resta ensuite un petit moment au chevet du garçon encore endormit. Il regardait ce visage enfantin et juvénile, qui aurait pu croire que derrière ce charmant garçon, timide, se cachait le voleur Dark et que ce soir là surtout, il se ferait toucher. Quelque chose n'avait pas du aller. Il remit une des mèches rousses en place, se surprenant lui même encore par ce geste de tendresse envers Daisuke. Il soupira, et se leva afin de sortir pour retourner sur les lieux, il devait faire son compte rendu de la soirée.

Il revint quelques heures plus tard pour trouver Niwa debout en train d'essayer d'atteindre la porte pour fuir, sûrement. Il soupira, ce gamin était vraiment prévisible. Il le repoussa sur le canapé sans trop de force. Daisuke se laissa faire.

- Pourquoi ?

Hiwatari le regarda en levant un sourcil.

- Pourquoi quoi ?  
- Pourquoi m'avoir soigné?

Il ne répondit pas et disparu dans la cuisine. Daisuke resta allongé, son flanc lui faisait mal et faire le moins de déplacement lui serait des plus bénéfique mais il était chez Hiwatari, sa mère allait s'inquiéter s'il ne rentrait pas. Le jeune commandant revint avec un verre et des médicaments. Le roux regarda le tout suspicieusement.

- Ne fait pas cette tête là, c'est pour calmer la douleur.  
- Hum.

Daisuke avala les médicaments et sentit rapidement sa tête tourner.

- C'est quoi ce truc.  
- T'as besoin de repos, alors tais toi et dors.  
- " Ça me gêne de dire ça Dai, mais il a raison, repose toi. "

Il n'eut pas le temps d'avoir de réponse, le roux retomba mollement sur le canapé endormit. Hiwatari alla chercher une couverture dans sa chambre et la posa sur le garçon. With le regarda faire.

- Je ne vais pas le manger ton maître.  
- Kyou.

Il regarda une dernière fois le visage endormit de l'adolescent et entra dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea dans son lit mais ne réussit pas à dormir. Il n'arrêtait pas de réfléchir, trop de chose c'était passée ce soir. Il avait faillit à sa mission encore une fois, Dark avait réussit à s'échapper, même s'il n'avait pas été loin. Il y avait eut du sang versé alors qu'il voulait tout faire pour éviter ça. Et puis, il avait carrément été jusqu'à faire fuir le garçon en le ramenant chez lui pour le soigner. Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans la rue et puis ce n'était pas Dark, c'était Daisuke. Il soupira. Il savait qu'au fond de lui, il ressentait de la sympathie pour le jeune homme, même plus peut être. Il était tellement naïf, timide, plein d'entrain, souriant. Il aimait son sourire, c'était un vrai rayon de soleil. Mais, le jeune homme aimait Riku, pas lui, C'était les jumelles Harada qui étaient son point faible. Il n'aurait jamais de chance avec lui, il avait son job, il était un Hiwatari, il était un garçon. Il soupira de nouveau. Et pourtant, il avait fait un pas dans le chemin opposé de tout ce qu'il avait dit, il avait secouru Daisuke, il était là dans son salon, allongé en train de dormir, blessé. Il ferma les yeux et c'est sur ce discours là qu'il finit par s'endormir.

Daisuke se réveilla avec une douleur dans le flanc, il se releva doucement afin de faire face à la pièce qu'il identifia comme un salon extrêmement bien entretenu. Sa main se porta à son bandage et il comprit que c'était bel et bien arrivé, et non un rêve.

- " Pas la peine de me le dire, j'ai merdé, tu le penses assez fort. "  
- On est chez Hiwatari-kun.  
- " Oui, et il t'a même soigné, tu ne te souviens plus. "  
- Tout est flou et j'ai mal à la tête.

Il n'eut même pas besoin de le dire à voix haute, qu'un verre et des comprimés se retrouvèrent directement sous son nez. Il releva son visage et tomba sur Hiwatari.

- Prends.

Daisuke fit une mine boudeuse en se souvenant de ce que lui avait donné Hiwatari hier, ça n'avait fait que le plonger dans un sommeil, réparateur certes, mais il avait dormit, et maintenant qu'allait il se passer s'il se rendormait.

- Prends.  
- Et qui me dit que tu ne vas pas me…  
- T'arrêter, si j'avais vraiment voulu le faire, tu serais déjà en cage Niwa-kun.

La voix de Dark dans sa tête lui fit exactement le même raisonnement. Il prit donc les comprimés et les avala d'une traite. Il se rallongea doucement afin d'avoir moins mal et regarda le plafond. Puis sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il faisait, il se mit à parler.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu ramené ici ?

Hiwatari qui s'était relevé, afin de ramener le verre en cuisine, fut surpris de la question et surtout de la voix du jeune homme. Il resta sur place un moment avant de revenir s'asseoir. Il y avait songé toute la nuit, oh oui, il avait réussit à dormir un moment, mais ensuite, au petit matin, il s'était réveillé, et avait resongé a tout ça. Et ce qui lui avait paru clair, c'est qu'il avait bel et bien des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour le roux, ancrés en lui, qu'il tentait de cacher, afin de pouvoir exécuter son devoir, et puis surtout, à cause des bonnes mœurs. Mais là, devait il le dire à Daisuke, alors que le jeune homme était là, à sa merci, devait il lui faire part des tréfonds de son âme ?

- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser dehors.  
- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir livré dans ce cas ?  
- Ce n'était pas Dark.

Il disparu dans la cuisine. Daisuke, resta surpris de la réponse, tandis que Dark qui avait tout suivit, commençait à voir clair dans le jeu du garçon. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, mais qui clochait vraiment ; Hiwatari, n'était pas comme ça d'habitude, en fait, non, il n'était pas comme ça avec lui, mais avec Daisuke, il était toujours au petit soin.  
La fois où il avait été malade, la fois dans l'escalier, maintenant, cela faisait beaucoup, quelque chose était louche chez le commandant, mais petit à petit tout s'éclairait relativement. Seulement il décida de se taire, pour laisser Daisuke se rendre lui même compte de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Il n'avait rien contre la jumelle des Harada, au contraire, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'au final Daisuke n'était pas entièrement amoureux d'elle. C'était juste une passade d'adolescent. Ce fut donc là-dessus qu'il décida de faire silence radio durant la journée, pour laisser à Hiwatari et Daisuke, l'impression d'être seul.

Quand le jeune homme revint ce fut avec un plateau repas à peu près équilibré. Il le posa devant le roux pour que celui-ci puisse se restaurer. Daisuke, mangea lentement, sous le regard du commandant. Son attitude le faisait toujours rougir et une fois de plus c'est ce qu'il fit. Ses pommettes se tintèrent et il remit son nez dans son riz.

Hiwatari n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de l'adolescent qui mangeait devant lui, il était adorable. Dès que ce fut fini, il sourit, Daisuke releva la tête, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi il souriait. Hiwatari approcha sa main de son visage et retira un grain de riz de la joue du garçon.

- Tu ne sais pas manger.

Daisuke vira au rouge et balbutia un, pardon. Hiwatari sourit de plus belle et retira le plateau pour aller le poser dans la cuisine, quand il revint, Daisuke était encore aussi rouge que possible, ce qui allait parfaitement avec sa couleur de cheveux.

- Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?  
- Téléphoné à ta mère pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas.

Daisuke fut encore une fois surpris par le garçon aussi froid que possible, il pensait à lui, il pensait à sa mère, il avait sourit. Beaucoup de choses étranges. Il rougit de plus belle en pensant qu'Hiwatari faisait ça pour lui.

- A moins que tu ne le veuilles pas, mais il est déconseillé que tu te lèves avant au moins demain.  
- Je…Je ne vais quand même pas…rester chez toi autant de temps…Je….  
- Arrête de parler tu t'embrouilles, je ne te propose pas de rester, c'est un ordre, pour une fois tu vas m'obéir.

Daisuke recula contre le dossier, Hiwatari était devant lui, une main posée à deux centimètres de son visage, le fixant de son regard froid mais où le rouquin pouvait déceler quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à voir ce que c'était.

- Je t'apporte le téléphone et tu inventes un mensonge pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. Je sais que ta mère ne m'aime pas.  
- Mentir ?  
- Oui, dit lui que tu es invité par un ami pour faire un exposé et que tu restes dormir.  
- Mais…  
- Qu'est ce que tu peux être infantile, arrête de tourner autour du pot et exécute un peu. Tu as besoin de repos alors allez.

Il se recula, attrapa le téléphone sur le côté et lui amena le combiné. Daisuke le prit et son regard toujours ancré dans celui du commandant, il composa son numéro, ça sonna une fois, puis une deuxième et on décrocha.

- Allo.  
- Maman c'est moi.  
- Daisuke, où étais tu passés, tu sais que je m'inquiétais moi.  
- Oui maman, c'était juste pour te dire que je suis chez un ami et que je ne rentrerais que demain.  
- Chez qui tu es ?  
- Un ami, au revoir maman.

Il raccrocha rapidement, son regard toujours dans celui glace de son vis-à-vis. Hiwatari sourit, Daisuke était rouge de honte d'avoir du mentir, mais il était mignon comme ça. Il caressa doucement sa joue, puis remit le téléphone en place avant de partir prendre quelque chose dans sa chambre.

Daisuke regarda l'adolescent partir, pourquoi lui avait il caressé la joue, c'était si soudain, mais il avait trouvé ça tellement agréable. Il rougit de plus belle, agréable, c'était Hiwatari, celui qui ne voulait qu'une chose, capturer Dark.

Satoshi revint avec une serviette sur le bras. Puis doucement, il se pencha vers Daisuke et le prit dans ses bras. Le roux passa rapidement ses bras autour du coup du garçon pour ne pas tomber.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
- Allons Niwa-kun, tu ne vas pas rester comme ça toute la journée.

Il le mena dans la salle de bain et le déposa dans la baignoire.

- Voila, prends ton temps, je reviendrais te cherchez pour le reste.

Il le laissa là, Daisuke, enleva son pantalon et défit le bandage pour regarder sa blessure, elle était vraiment pas belle, un mince filet de sang s'écoulait. Il se lava rapidement, profitant du fait qu'il était dans une baignoire, dans une douche il aurait été plus difficile, vu qu'il aurait du se lever. Il essaya d'appeler Dark mais celui-ci ne répondit pas. Il hurla plus fort et le voleur du faire son apparition.

- " Qu'est ce tu veux ? "  
- Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu me laisses tout seul.  
- " Nan. "  
- Dark.  
- " Tu le verras tout seul, alors me déranges plus. "

Et la voix s'éteignit, la porte s'ouvrit doucement et With entra pour aider son maître. Transformé, il essaya de le faire sortir de la baignoire afin de l'essuyer, mais trop lourd, il se cassèrent la figure dans un bel ensemble.

Hiwatari entendant le bruit se dépêcha d'entrer dans la salle de bain, il découvrit Daisuke, au sol, la serviette cachant peu de chose et With complètement amorphe. Il rougit fortement et se pressa de relever le blesser. Daisuke attrapa la serviette, gêné de se trouver dans une telle position devant le jeune homme. Hiwatari l'aida à s'asseoir sur le rebord pour panser de nouveau sa blessure. Daisuke le regarda faire, les gestes étaient doux et lents, afin de ne pas lui faire mal.

Quand le garçon aux cheveux bleu/argent releva la tête, ce fut pour tomber sur le regard de Daisuke, celui-ci brillait. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi brillait il autant alors qu'il venait seulement de lui faire son pansement ?

- Merci.  
- De rien.

Hiwatari se releva et sortit de la salle pour revenir avec des vêtements à lui. Il l'aida à enfiler une chemise trop grande pour lui, et ensuite, ce fut le tour des sous vêtement et du pantalon. Daisuke rougit et leva la tête en hauteur pour ne pas voir ce qui se passait si bien qu'il ne vit pas Hiwatari devenir relativement rouge lui aussi. En boutonnant le haut de la chemise, Hiwatari se retrouva pratiquement nez contre nez avec le roux. Quelque chose passa rapidement entre eux, sans qu'ils ne comprennent vraiment, leurs lèvres se touchèrent, s'effleurèrent. Une simple et douce caresse.

- Kyou.

Le charme fut rompu et Hiwatari disparu rapidement, les pommettes rougies. Daisuke le regarda faire, il n'avait pas très bien compris ce qui venait de ce passer, mais il s'était sentit bien, serein, le toucher était agréable, la sensation frissonnante.  
Il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres et rêveusement retraçant le chemin qu'avaient faites celles du garçon.

- " T'es amoureux. "

Il sursauta.

- Je croyais que je ne devais plus te déranger.  
- " Ben jusqu'à maintenant oui, enfin, non, je te donne juste mon point de vue avant que tu ne lui cours après. "  
- Pourquoi ?  
- " Mais c'est qu'il est bête ma parole, Hiwatari vient de t'embrasser, qu'as-tu ressenti. "  
- J'étais bien, j'aimais bien, j'ai envi de recommencer.  
- " Et bien, voila, t'es amoureux. "  
- Mais…  
- " Pas de mais, j'ai bien vu qu'il était fou de toi, alors allez. "

Daisuke se releva, essayant de faire abstraction de la douleur et chercha le garçon, il n'était nul part, alors il se dirigea vers la chambre, il toqua doucement et ouvrit la porte. Hiwatari était là sur son lit, allongé, la tête dans l'oreiller. Il ne l'avait sûrement pas entendu. Il entra et regarda la chambre, elle était simple, son regard fut attiré par un cadre photo près du lit, il s'y avança et le prit dans ses mains. Il sourit en voyant que c'était lui qui était en photo, lui entrain de rêver assit sur sa chaise regardant par la fenêtre de sa classe. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, ravalant un petit cri de douleur qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles du commandant.

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher, il ne faut pas que tu bouges trop.  
- Non, c'est bon, je suis bien là. Satoshi, j'aimerais qu'on parle.

Hiwatari releva la tête à son prénom, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait Daisuke le lui dire. Il pu voir le cadre photo dans ses mains et il rougit encore plus.

- Dis moi Satoshi, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas emmené à la police, tu voulais tant capturer Dark pourquoi m'avoir gardé ?  
- Et bien, c'est que je ne pouvais pas, je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'étais pas Dark, qui m'aurait cru.

Daisuke se tourna vers le jeune homme, ancrant son regarda dans le sien.

- Je ne te crois pas. Et ça, prouve autre chose, tout comme ce qui c'est passé dans la salle de bain.

A ce souvenir, Hiwatari prit une belle teinte que Daisuke trouva très mignonne. Il se pencha doucement pour effleurer les lèvres du garçon. Satoshi ouvrit de grands yeux avant de se laisser aller. Il se releva pour que le jeune homme ne se fasse pas trop mal et ainsi, ils purent approfondirent le baiser. La langue de Satoshi ce fit quémandeuse et Daisuke la laissa entrer, fermant les yeux tous les deux, ils savourèrent pleinement le baiser. Puis, manquant de souffle, ils se séparèrent, gravant ce moment dans leur tête. Ils se regardèrent en souriant. Daisuke reposa le cadre sur la table de chevet et se coucha près du jeune homme. Celui-ci se colla à lui évitant la blessure et ils restèrent en silence ainsi.

La fin de la journée se passa sans qu'ils ne bougent ni pour manger, ni pour répondre au téléphone, ils étaient là tous les deux rien que tous les deux, se parlant de tout de rien, des moments qu'ils aimaient, ce qui trouvait l'un dans l'autre, ce qu'ils appréciaient, essayant de ce connaître plus et surtout, s'embrassant de temps en temps. Le soir venu Hiwatari leur prépara un repas tout de même et ils le dégustèrent au lit, parce que le lendemain, Daisuke partirait. Ils n'en parlèrent pas, et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Au petit matin, ils se levèrent s'habillèrent et tous les deux partirent pour la maison des Niwa. Arrivée non loin, ils se regardèrent.

- Bon, ben, c'est là qu'on se quitte. Bégaya Dai.  
- Ouais, on se revoit en cours.  
- " Dit lui que tu l'aimes Dai. "  
- Euh, à demain alors.

Et tel un voleur Daisuke partit. Hiwatari soupira, il ne changerait pas Daisuke, ils avaient longuement parlé, certes mais il était timide et le monde extérieure était cruel. Il rentra chez lui ainsi, son beau rêve venait de prendre fin.

o

Daisuke passa la porte de sa maison en ce faisant engueuler par Dark. Et il ne fit pas attention à sa mère qui se rua sur lui.

- Mon bébé, que c'est il passé, on a apprit que Dark avait été blessé, tout va bien.  
- Oui, oui, je suis fatigué maman.  
- Mon petit chéri, tu pourrais au moins me dire où tu étais.

Daisuke passa la porte de sa chambre et lâcha simplement comme si c'était naturel.

- J'étais chez Satoshi Hiwatari.

Et la porte se referma sur ses mots, laissant sa mère complètement surprise.

- " Tu aurais pu l'embrasser au moins. "  
- Je, j'étais, oh merde Dark, laisse moi, la journée dernière était merveilleuse mais maintenant, maintenant, c'est fini.  
- " Dai, tu veux que je te dise quelque chose, tu devrais faire plus attention à toi, qu'aux autres. Ecoute un peu ton cœur. Je te laisse. "

Et Daisuke se retrouva seul, à faire son introspection durant toute la journée.  
Le lendemain à l'école, Hiwatari était dans son monde, il avait pleuré parce que Daisuke semblait avoir apprécié, ils avaient passé une merveilleuse journée ensemble. Mais maintenant, maintenant que ce passerait il ? Briserait il son cœur et le jetterait il aux oubliettes ?

Daisuke avait bien réfléchit toute la nuit et sa décision était prise, il le ferait quoi qu'il en coûte. Il le devait.  
En arrivant à l'école, il chercha Hiwatari, il le trouva en train de marcher dans le couloir, broyant du noir, les autres élèves les regardaient étrangement sachant qu'ils avaient tous les deux disparus de l'école. Daisuke prit son courage à deux mains.

- Hiwatari-kun.

Le garçon se retourna pour faire face à celui qui lui avait volé son cœur, Daisuke n'était peut être pas Dark mais il avait eut le don de voler ce qu'il avait de plus cher, son amour, son cœur. Il vit le jeune homme s'avancer jusqu'à lui et s'arrêter droit comme un i.

- Niwa-Kun ?  
- Je voulais te dire quelque chose.  
- Ah bon.

Dans le couloir tout le monde les regardait, Risa et Riku aussi. Elles ne comprenaient pas bien ce qui se passait, jusqu'à ce que Daisuke passe ses bras autour du cou du commandant et l'embrasse devant tout le monde. Satoshi ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui se passait, mais les lèvres de la personne qu'il aimait sur les siennes lui remettaient du baume au cœur sauf si c'était pour le quitter ensuite. Le baiser s'arrêta et Daisuke se pencha au niveau de son oreille pour que lui seul entende.

- Je t'aime Satoshi.

Hiwatari referma ses bras sur le corps du rouquin et en souriant, il l'embrassa à son tour. Daisuke venait de lui faire une belle preuve de son amour, rien qu'en l'embrassant devant autant de monde. Alors maintenant il n'avait plus peur.

**FIN.**

Et voila ma première ffic DN Angel, un tissu de bêtise mais bon, c'était tout de même amusant de tenter ce fandom.  
En espérant que quelques personnes l'auront apprécié.

**Kisu**


End file.
